Modern integrated circuits require on chip charge sources to provide voltage signals to various portions of the integrated circuit. For example, charge sources are used to provide voltage signals to capacitor plates in dynamic random access memories. In addition, they are also used to provide voltage signals which are used to bias well regions, so that noise, leakage current and soft error rate can be reduced. Unfortunately, these charge sources also create noise within integrated circuits. Specifically, when the charge sources are initially turned on they produce a voltage signal which contains noise, and this can adversely effect the operation and performance of integrated circuits which have low operating voltages.
Accordingly, a need exists for a charge source that produces a reference voltage that has reduced noise.